


Monday's Melancholy

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Series: HaikyuuWorks! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu Idol AU, HoneyWorks, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, brokuroo, haikyuu s4 is coming soon, stan haikyuu bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: Bokuto reluctantly accepts an invitation to a boygroup concert by his friends but is left to his own accord at the last minute. Just as he is about to leave the concert hall, he is held back by the charisma of the three males onstage particularly their youngest member and rapper.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HaikyuuWorks! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _the first in my haikyuuworks, series! this work is based off from Honeyworks' Monday's Melancholy, which is also the song used for this song fic: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5Jy_h1eHzY ] concept and storyline follows the song flow. mygod this song is so cute and honestly so relatable hh :' >_
> 
> _the idol au is based from @/shinzue2's pretty setter squad idol au [ https://twitter.com/shinzue2/status/1206180212225921025?s=20 ] please give them lots of love! they're planning another au soon :' >_

He had been waiting in line for so long. on one hand he held an uchiwa, a fan with Pretty Rhythm's rapper and youngest, Akaashi. and on the other the limited edition penlight with Akaashi's signature etched on the group's logo. Bokuto shivers nervously as his turn inches closer and closer until there was only one more fan and then it was his turn.

Once his number was called he eagerly stepped into the booth, there his angel sat, arms crossed across the table and flashing a small smile, it almost made Bokuto forget the words he had rehearsed the night before this day.

He was petrified where he stood without a word, until Akaashi began to speak in a tone that rang in the air clear as day returning him to his reality,

He has heard--listened intently to-- that voice on the daily as he rode to work, before and when he slept, but interviews, radios and studio recordings really could not compare to the reality of seeing, hearing him the real thing right in front of him.

"Hello! Thank you for always supporting me and Pretty Rhythm!"

_I fell in love, a love that'll never be._

_Will I get to see you again next week?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The real first chapter is here! I've never had this much inspiration to write about one of my favorite ships ~ I tried to capture the feeling of going to a concert for the first time, but I feel like there's so much I was not able to include. That feeling really is so amazing >< Anyway ! a slight KuroKen here and our babies have met ! ~ do leave comments and such for me! critique is the best teacher after all ! THANK YOU! _

_I casually tagged along_

_to a live concert I wasn't interested in,_

_staying in the last row._

_So bored and fed up_

_I was about to go home_

_until you appeared._

_On a distant stage of glistening sweat,_

_with you, who fight undefeated,_

_our eyes met and my heart thumped._

_(butterflies)_

"Ha? You can't make it?!" exclaimed into the phone, his tone laced with distraught and irritation at the party on the other side of the call.

"Sorry, bro! Kenma caught a cold and wants to stay in today!" The other voice was clearly apologetic but it was not enough to douse the exasperated sigh that escaped the lips of the spiky grey haired male who had his precious, once in a lifetime day-off taken from him only to end up in this state.

Bokuto arrived earlier at the meeting spot than his friends and decided to just head to the concert venue and meet the childhood friends there to grab a spot in the line before the concert hall went crazy. He sighed after realizing he had gotten caught in yet another one of Tetsurou's attempts to romance his childhood friend, Kenma and let himself be dragged along with it. The feline idiot happened to have one more ticket and decided to invite the former volleyball Ace. Bokuto being Bokuto couldn't turn down a good friend and allowed himself to be carried along at his friend's pace, hence his current situation.

He had been waiting around outside the venue for a good whole hour after their meeting time. it wasn't in Bokuto to wait around and his patience wears thin really quickly. He pulled out his phone and was about to furiously dial his friend when it buzzed first in his hands, the ID caller read, "Tetsu" with a cat emoji right after it.

Bokuto rubbed his temples together, his face scrunched. "What, he caught the flu!?"

"More like the 'i-can't-be-bothered-i-want-to-stay-home-givitis."

"Then what does that make me? I'm not the one who wanted to go to this!"

"I said I'm sorry, bro. Listen, " the voice on the other line was apologetic but Bokuto could sense the slight hint of amusement that made him want to smack the other through the phone. ". . .Just enjoy the day instead. Think of this as your vacation. See ya!"

And just like that, Tetsurou puts down the phone and all Bokuto could hear was beeping. Annoyed was an understatement to how the spiker was currently feeling right now as he sat in the concert hall waiting for it to start. He should have known that stinky feline wouldn't hold up his end of the deal, though the motivation behind it was understandable.

He had been working nonstop for the past week, finishing up university requirements and papers before the Christmas break. Studying in one of the more premiere universities in Tokyo wasn't exactly a relaxing position to be in, add that to the fact that he was mainly there because of his volleyball scholarship, the pressure to excel was greater. So when he finally set a time for himself he thought he could just spend it at home and play games. But no. He had to get dragged along by his friend Tetsurou who just happened to be in the same university as him and had been close volleyball buddies with him during their high school years. He took out the ticket from his pocket and inspected it.

_Pretty Rhythm,_ it said, with all the fancy sparkles and graphic design flattery it had. It was the name of the three-man boy group that rocked the charts after their debut became a massive hit. Apparently, Kenma had been listening to them for a while now and developed a liking to them, especially to one of their members of which Bokuto could not remember the name. Not like he wanted to know either.

_Ah, can't it start already? It's almost 12._ Bokuto thought. He felt sluggish just sitting, waiting that he decided if it didn't start in a few minutes he was going to bail and hit the arcades. Five…Ten, minutes pass and the show had not started. Bokuto started to rise from his seat when suddenly the concert hall turned dark, urging him to sit back down on his seat. The loud bass bounced off the walls, vibrating their seats. It was followed by the collective squeals of fans from all around frantically waving their penlights and uchiwas with the members' faces on them as well as messages.

The intro remix continued until the fireworks finale revealed the three members now onstage. On one of the two giant monitors, they've donned on a princely themed-outfit with colorful feathers sticking out around the neck area, each of a different monochromatic color. They stood against the stage lights which casted a shadow before one of them began to belt out a loud _"Tokyo, are you ready?!"_ before the music began to pick up, the crowd hyping up along with the song and the group as they sang along religiously to its lyrics.

Bokuto sat mesmerized where he sat, almost as if the lights and the music had dulled his senses and everything turned into a giant blur. He felt a chill up his spine as every song progressed, each segment following through with gimmicks and their dances. Unwittingly, he found himself jumping along excitedly to every chance the members gave to the audience to join along with their dances. He was actually having fun!

As the finale arrived and the members were singing their final song, they approached the stands in carts that went around the concert hall so that they could get closer to the audience. One cart in particular, that of the youngest member whom Bokuto remembers was the rapper of the group approached their stand. And for a second, for just one split second, his gaze met the flashy young man in the cart rapping his part out with much gusto, flashing a wide smile and a peace sign at Bokuto's direction.

For the moment that he passed by, the former Ace saw the world stop and the cart that carried this newfound avenue of feelings remained where it was: right in front of him. He clutched at his chest, red spreading through his cheeks as the heat traveled to his ears as he mouthed the following words to himself.

_"Fuck, I'm in love. "_


End file.
